


All He Wanted

by aokuroheart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, Gen, M/M, miragen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokuroheart/pseuds/aokuroheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the whole 'the only one who can beat me is me' phase didn't happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Wanted

-3rd Year Middle School National Championship-  


_Buzz~_  


The audience cheered wildly as Aomine Daiki, the ace of the Generation of Miracles, shot a buzzer beater making the score 98-82 with Teiko in the lead of course. He grinned happily, feeling the thrill he was looking for, his nerves barely containing his excitement and despite the game being finished, it was the most fun he'd had in a game these days. He looked to his right, finding the one he was looking for, and bumped fists with his partner, who was smiling contently at him. It was small, hardly noticed by most people, but he knew it was there. He then looked at his teammates who was just as delighted as him. Kise's smile was brighter than ever, Momoi is near the bench, shooting warm smiles at him, even Murasakibara and Midorima looked happy. Akashi was on the side, closing his eyes yet looking genuinely pleased as if he was so proud of his team.  


Both teams lined up, shook hands and congratulated each other for the good game. The other team lost, but they were still satisfied, because hey, they made it pretty far here and considering that they were playing the legendary Generation of Miracles, that means a lot. The Teiko team went to stand in the middle of the court, being praised by the public, gold medals swinging around their necks, tasting the glorious victory that they all worked hard for. They had won, as always, but most importantly, they had fun. They all walked home together but not without hanging out at their usual place, the convenience store.  


"Good game, everyone" Akashi stated, as he licked on his ice cream that he bought along with everybody else. Everyone stopped and looked at him, until they all -mostly Kise and Aomine- cheerfully expressed what they thought of the game. This would be the last official game they'll play for Teiko as they were retiring and it was worth every second. The rest of the Generation of Miracles were filled with excitement, wondering what kind of strength high school basketball teams had. They each went their separate ways, leaving alone the light and shadow as their houses were closer to one another.  


"You look very happy Aomine-kun". Kuroko uttered as he walked with his partner on his side. Aomine looked at him, confused, when Kuroko spoke up again. "You look really down these past few days" 'Oh, so that's what he meant', it then dawned on Aomine what he was talking about " And I may have just imagine this, but I don't know, there's this feeling I have that it's like you're going to quit or something." Kuroko finished, looking at him intently.  


"Huh? Quit? No way!" Aomine fervently denied as he came to a stop, facing his partner completely. "Look, I may have been bored for a while, but that's all over, and even if it's not, there's no way I would quit! Quitting basketball means I won't get to play with you anymore and I don't want that!" He smiled. " So as long as I still have Tetsu, I'm going to keep playing no matter what!" Aomine declared, seemingly proud of his statement and looked down to find his shadow smiling gently at him. "I'm glad, let's always play Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, lifting his hand up and smiling wider as Aomine bumped it with his. "Of course!" Aomine grinned, without a care in the world, seeing nothing that could ruin his mood.  


"Well, this is my stop. See you tomorrow, Aomine-kun."  


"Yeah, see you!"  


"Be careful on your way home!" Kuroko added as Aomine walked away.  


"Yeah, yeah"  


Aomine whistled with his hands in his pockets as he looked back at Kuroko's house. He beamed, and suddenly, he felt that everything is going to be alright.  


-Teiko Middle School Graduation-  


"To everyone here today, I congratulate you for all the hard work you've done. I would also like to congratulate these outstanding students who made Teiko shine. They who gave their very best in every game they played. These students who lead Teiko to victory over and over again for these past three years. And of course, who else would I be talking about? Please give a round of applause to the Generation of Miracles! Please come up front Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya." Their coach stated as he granted each one a medal, for their excellence. The group bowed as the audience were filled with cheers and praises for them. "Thank you." they said as they lifted their heads and turned to each other with matching grins which turned into a group hug, courtesy of one Kise Ryouta.  


The members of the Generation of Miracles decided to celebrate together. They ate and talked and laughed, just simply enjoying each others' presences. They have agreed to go to Rakuzan together, a relatively known school with the basketball team as strong as Teiko. After all, nothing but the best for them, right? They keep imagining the challenges they would face, all the games they would play. But no matter what comes their way, they were sure that they could face them. They would face them. Together.  


Aomine watched as he saw Akashi staring blankly at his teammates' antics. Murasakibara keeps eating everything at the table, while Midorima was reprimanding him for it. He looked back when Akashi gazed at him while he and Kise keeps fighting for food, Kise begging his instructor to save him, which was ignored, obviously. The captain looked at the team's shadow, and they simultaneously sighed. Aomine already knows what their thinking judging from their expressions. _'Yes, they just graduated Middle School and yes, they're going to be high school students soon. But the team didn't grow up. Not one bit'._ There that's sounds like something their captain would say Aomine thought. Akashi then shook his head, amused. And he, himself could empathize with him. 'The Generation of Miracles are always going to be children'.  


"Hey guys! Let's take a picture!" Momoi suddenly spoke up, holding a camera which she got from who-knows-where. "Huh?" The team looked confusedly at her, pausing whatever they were doing to let her explain.  


"Well, today's such a great day and besides this would be the last day that we'll be middle schoolers, it's just fitting to have a remembrance, is it not? "  


Tch. Of course, Satsuki would think like that.

"That's a great idea! " A voice came from Aomine's left, and who else, of course it was Kise.  


"That's so troublesome" He said instead even as he, himself didn't actually mind it.  


"Dai-chan! Don't say that!" He grinned as his childhood friend pouted at him. He was about to speak again, when...  


"Aomine-kun, let's take a picture with everyone". He chuckled as he ruffled his partner's hair. "Yeah, whatever"  


And one by one, each of them complied, mostly because their captain ordered them to.  


"Everyone, look at the camera" Akashi ordered. And the others followed.  


Aomine found himself grinning widely as he swung his arm around Kuroko's neck while using his free hand to push Kise away. He saw Midorima smirking at the camera, holding his lucky item, Murasakibara smiled with snacks on hand. Kuroko was smiling softly, Kise and Momoi were posing for the camera. And Akashi looked pleased.  


_Click_

They looked at the picture taken, and smiled from the bottom of their hearts. It's far from being normal, but that's what you get from the crazy miracles. And Aomine knows, with his friends with him and especially his partner, this was happiness.  


Aomine watched as the whole team bickered, himself included. They even had food fights which they were scolded for, but it was worth it. After all, today was probably one of the best days in his life. He was overjoyed by simply looking at the people surrounding him. After all, this team is invincible, with them, they could do everything.  


_Ring~ Ring~  
_

"Ummm... Aomine-kun, your phone is ringing" Kuroko spoke.  


"Huh?... Oh... Just ignore it"  


_Ring~ Ring~_  


"I think you should answer, though"  


"I don't want to!"  


"Eh?" Kuroko was confused by his partner's sudden outburst. "What do you mean, Aomine-kun?"  


"I don't know why, but I just don't want to!" He doesn't get it, what is this sudden foreboding feeling he has? Like, answering the phone was such a bad idea. And Aomine was known for trusting his instincts. But...  


"Ugh... Damn it!" Aomine shuffles through his bag to retrieve said phone; irritated with its constant ringing.  


_Ring~ Ring~_  


"Aomine-kun..."  


_Ring~ Ring~_  


Aomine jolted awake, sitting up and slamming his alarm clock in the process. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked around his room nervously, finding the all too familiar Touou uniform hanging beside his closet. He sighed heavily while closing his eyes, frustration evident in his features _'A dream huh?... Of course it was.'_ He laughed hollowly to himself. _'After all, what else could it possibly be?'_  


Standing up, he went to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. Drenching in water, he shook his head violently trying so hard to dismiss the memories of his dream. It would just hurt so much more, knowing what could've been if he hadn't fuck things up. But it had all felt real, so real he could almost touch it. When tears threatened to fall from his eyes, he quickly wiped them away. After all, crying won't be able to bring time back. _Nothing_ would be able to bring _them_ back. He knows that much

It had all started with _that_ day. That damned day in the rain, or was it before that? He honestly couldn't remember. But what he does is that it's the day everything started falling apart. He could still see clearly in his mind, Tetsu's face, his tears as he walked away from him. It was like a domino effect. He started it all. The others changed one by one, following him. Murasakibara, Akashi, Kise, Midorima. Even Tetsu too, but not as much as them. And after what they showed in their third year championships, Tetsu had enough. He quit. He left the team, he left _him_.

 _Stop it!_ Shaking his head again, he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He dried his hair with another towel while trembling slightly which has nothing to do with the coldness of the temperature but with the coldness accompanied by the feeling of emptiness settling in his heart. Walking back to his room, he spotted his mirror near his closet and when he looked, he saw a _disappointment_ in front of him. He took the uniform from the closet and was reminded why he even bothered to set up an alarm today. _'That's right. Today's game is against Tetsu's team'_ He smiled bitterly. Back in his middle school days, he had never thought this day would happen. 'Playing against Tetsu'. Sure, when they constantly had one-on-one against each other, but not in an official match. Not in different teams.

It hurt, knowing that no matter how much he wants to, he could never bring time back, he could never get him back. _'Wish I just never woke up'_ Aomine thought. Then maybe he won't be here right now, looking for a way to escape reality.

Closing the doors, he went out of the house with a somewhat nostalgic smile. He was ready. He would see Tetsu on the same court again. That's was what he was still here for, for Tetsu. Because he knows, Tetsu would do his best. He never gives up, he has the sort of determination he never found in the teams they played against. _'This should be fun. Not as what I wanted but playing in the same court as Tetsu is the best I can hope for, for now'._ He may not be able to defeat him right now, but Tetsu would still keep on moving and he will still wait. He'll wait and hope that maybe, one day, one day all of this will be over and things will start moving and getting into their respective places. Then he'll finally find the happiness he longs for, the happiness he lost. 

But for now, this is all he can do. He'll get his head in this game, would try hard not think about anything else, not about the pain in his heart, or the tears falling down his cheeks. Right now, he should focus and properly play against him- his former teammate, his former partner, his former shadow, his forme- no, his best friend. 

_...Tetsu_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's a little rushed. My friend wanted me to finish this in two hours, so yeah :)


End file.
